The Monster House
by seakraken14
Summary: After the events of "One of the boys" Lisa invents a dimensional watch that she uses to "accidently" send Lincoln to an alternate dimension and bring his counterpart to their world. The only problem? Linc's counterpart sisters are a bit monstrous
1. Monsterfied Louds

**Hey People! Sea Kraken 14 here with another Loud House fanfic. Just remember No Flaming, I've got a friend who's a descendent of a fire god.**

 **Here's the basic plot: Lisa invents a dimensional watch and asks Lincoln to try it. Unfortunately for Lincoln,the watch spits him into another dimension and pulls in his counterpart, Lincant (get it can- Can't? I'm turning into Luan here)While Lincant looks like Lincoln he has a secret: which i will reveal in good time. But i will say this Lincant's siblings are a bit monstrous. As in Lincant's Lisa accidently turned all of Royal Woods residents into monsters. For those of you who want a preview here's a partial list:**

Lori: Gargoyle

Leni: Siren

Luna: Werewolf

Luan: Vampire (sorry)

Lynn: Gremlin

Lucy: Grimm Reaper

Lana: Swamp Thing

Lola: Mummy Princess

Lisa: Lisastein

Lily: Lisatein's monster

Clyde: Zombie

Ronnie Anne:La Muerte

 **Happy with my list? REview and post your comments! Also I do not own the Loud House but i do own the monsterfied Louds but i will allow people to use the basic idea  
**


	2. Portal to Somewhere

**Hey Guys! I'm back and ready to upload the next chapter. But before this i want to clear up some questions i've read. Lincoln is a human in a monster world and his counterpart is a monster in a human world. Simple,right? Anyway i've been thinking and i have decided to change some of the characters. Oh! Also I'll be asking a monstrous question of the week and i want you guys to answer in the reviews, so are you ready for the BEAST THING EVER! Also I DO NOT OWN THE LOUD HOUSE!**

Lisa was annoyed. Not just any type of annoyed. This was the annoyed you got when your dog ate your homework. It had been a week since Lincoln's "nightmare"and he was still suffering from the repercussions. Lori was being an absolute jerk, forcing Lincoln to do double the chores in order for her to drive him anywhere. _But_ she thought _this just might help him._ She held up a pair of VR goggles that were attached to a watch. Walking around her cluttered side of the room, she stepped out into the hall. As usual it was a mess. Lola's car tires all around, Lana tracking mud everywhere and Leni continually walking into a wall. "Lincoln" she called, "I need your assistance pleashe." On the far side of the hall the door opened and out stepped a disheveled and clearly exhausted Lincoln. Just looking at him made Lisa's heart clench with sympathy. "Y-y-yeah Lis?" he stuttered, "I w-w-was just about to get some sleep." He yawned. "I jusht need you to wear theshe goggles while I finish tweaking my newest invention." Lincoln scratched his head looking confused. "So you want me to put on VR goggles while you update a watch?" Lisa sighed, "In layman's termsh. Yesh." Lincoln sighed and put the goggles over his head. The second they covered his eyes Lisa pressed the Dimension Opener button on the watch and pointed it at the somewhat clear part of the hall. With a slight whirl a small portal opened,only slightly taller than LIncoln. Lisa smiled. Once she pushed Lincoln inside he would be in the a place of peace and quiet. _That's_ when everything went wrong. The portal flared taller than Lincoln whipping out tendrils of energy that grabbed Lincoln screaming into the portal. Hearing his screams the other sisters raced out of their rooms. "Well I'll be," Luan said "Lisa invented the _Portal_ Potty!" Everyone groaned at the joke before Lincoln screamed, "Hello? I'm currently being pulled into a portal leading me who knows whe-" he was abruptly stopped when the portal expanded and swallowed him. It then promptly exploded, knocking all the sisters onto their backs.

Lincant opened his eyes. All he felt was an overwhelming sense of pain. It felt worse than the time Lori had scratched him after she found out he helped Lynn smuggle in some chicken wings... He opened his eyes to see the exact same sister, who moments earlier was trying to kill him after he accidentally threw out her favorite jersey. (Was it really his fault if she hadn't washed it for a month?) He jumped back feeling, fear filling every fiber of his body. He fell to his knees knowing what would happen next. The transformation started in his gut, twisting and writhing not like it was trying to pull free but find fresh homes. His lungs grew threefold and his ribs cracked and strained before popping before they settled. He felt his teeth sharpening and turning into canines, while underneath his nose he felt whiskers sprout out. Thick white fur started from the top of his head started growing down. He fell onto all fours as bones snapped and twisted, his skull cracked under the pressure and a muzzle grew out. His eyes became slitted and a tail twirled out, before he arched his back and hissed.

 **Like my first chapter? It may be short, it's my first time writing here but I hope i can leave a lasting impact. Also i've been thinking of Loudcest a lot lately and created a new AU! I call it the Adoption AU where either Lincoln or one of his older sisters is adopted and they start crushing on each other. Yeah. It's stupid. But anyway what's life without a few risks? Anyway here's my chapter question: What in the Nine Worlds should Bobby be? Anyway read, review, and don't flame me. Friend who's descended from a god of fire, remember?**


	3. Update

**Hey Everybody! This is just a quick update for those of you who didn't understand the last chapter. You see, LinCOLN was trying to got to** **sleep before Lisa asked him to help her with the watch. Nature doesn't like vacuum and that's what Lisa created. Once LinCOLN was** **pulled into another universe, a separate portal opened from the Monster AU to the normal one. Once the portal exploded, LinCOLN's** **counterpart LinCant was pulled through and LinCOLN was trapped in the other Universe. Does that solve any questions? Good because I** **have a question for you: What should Bobby be? And also do you mind if I make Chandler a wendigo? Read, review, some other word** **that starts with an R. Also I may need a little help from you guys in order to make this story jump of the screen. If one of you guys could create a matching picture for the Monster House i would greatly appreciate that. And if another group could give me ideas and prompts, that would also be greatly appreciated. So will you do it? Will you send word out to other authors and Loud House fans and have them help me? That's great! And I'm going to post what Lincant looks like. Did you honestly think he was going to look like a monster version of Lincoln? To that I say HA! Goodbye for now. I'll see you in another life.**


	4. Update 2

**Hey People. I'm back. This is just a quick update/character portrait. I've gotten a review asking for Bobby to be a zombie, but i'm planning on Clyde being that. Use your brain, he's a "CORPSE" and his last name's mc"BRYDE" Get it? Anyway I Really need to know what monster or beast Bobby should be. Anyway on to my Character portrait.**

 **Lincant Loud**

 **Age: 11**

 **Personality: Tends to shift a lot.**

 **Appearance: Looks almost like Lincoln, with a few key differences** **.**

 **1\. He's physically stronger than Lincoln. You can see abs**

 **2\. His hair seems to change according to his mood. May have an affect on his...**

 **3\. His appetite is insatiable. ... takes a lot of energy**


End file.
